Tricks and Treats
by sweetheart-bitterheart
Summary: Halloween AU. Dasey eventually. Senior year, the week of Halloween is a stressful one for Casey and whatever scheme her stepbrother Derek has up his sleeve is just waiting to be unveiled at the Halloween Harvest dance. Chaos, hilarity and romance ensue.
1. so come on surrender

**Author's Note:** First chapter story! I wrote this about a year ago and completely forgot about it until a few weeks ago which is kind of nice since it's almost Halloween. I edited, revised and finished it finally. There will probably only be like five chapters if I can even stretch it out that long. As mentioned in the summary, this is basically a Halloween AU during Derek and Casey's senior. There's no Truman and no Sally (because I said so) and Casey isn't an airhead. Reviews are amazing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a damn thing.

* * *

It was quite obvious to anyone that Casey McDonald was not a scary movie fan. She barely saw _The Ring_ through her hands that were covering her face. She never finished _A Nightmare On Elm Street_ or _Cujo_. She had terrible nightmares after Emily somehow talked her into watching _Saw_; as well as _Scream_, _The Evil Dead_, _Halloween_ and _Jaws_. When she saw _Carrie_, she only felt a little disturbed and sad. So, it was safe to confirm that she did not and never would like horror movies. As Halloween approached, everyone at John Sparrow High was hyped up over the holiday and constantly talking about the latest thriller in theaters. Casey wasn't exactly pleased.

"…then the guy started chasing after her even though she was wearing these super cute but ridiculously high heels. So she's running and he's running and when they both turn the co-"

"Okay, Emily! I think I know what happens next," Casey interrupted voraciously; "You know scary movies aren't my thing." The brunette gave her best friend an uneasy smile. She shut her locker and balanced her books in her arms for her next class.

"I know but really, Casey, there's nothing to be too afraid of. It's only a movie." Emily tried selling her again but Casey only shook her head, uncomfortable with the idea. Emily quirked an eyebrow but dropped the subject nonetheless.

The hallways were decorated with orange and black streamers with purple and orange posters for the Halloween Harvest dance that was planned for the upcoming Friday, October 31st. Emily chattered on about some freshman girl that got dumped by a senior on the hockey team. Usually Casey would have the shallow interest in such things but today she tuned most of it out due the current state of the rest of the student body. Everyone was wrapped up in the Halloween spirit. Still, Casey didn't care at all for the haunting holiday of the dead.

And, of course, her stepbrother Derek Venturi knew this little fact. No doubt prepared to use it against her whenever he wanted. So Casey was on edge all the time now. She knew he was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike so she'd be the most scared. That was always the way he worked.

"See you third period," Emily chirped before running off to whatever class she had, leaving Casey on her own with thoughts and worries swirling around in her head.

* * *

Later that Monday, Casey stood at her locker, ready to open it so she could go home. Once she swung open the metal compartment, The Scream Mask popped right out at her. Casey jumped and squealed and soon an eruption of laughter echoed through the hall. The mask was glued to a spring and was bouncing up and down in her face so angrily Casey ripped it off then turned to see almost half of the student body laughing at her frightened state. This group also included her obnoxious stepbrother.

"DER-EK!" She yelled, ready to scold and humiliate him.

"Yes, Space Case?" She heard his distinct mocking tone. "Having fun?"

"Derek, I'm only going to say this nicely once so listen up, please stay away from locker for the rest of the year or so help me God, I will-"

"What?" Derek cut her off boastfully, "Seriously, Case, what are _you_ going to do?"

Blinded by rage and fear that she was losing control of the situation (and so quickly), Casey stepped right in front of him and grabbed him by the ear. "Derek, you will leave my locker alone!" Outraged, he staggered away from his crazy stepsister as the crowd dwindled, laughter still echoing but along with gasps. "And stop trying to scare me!" She agitatedly added.

"Trying? Correction; I did scare you," he said.

"You continuously say you don't like me and you know I don't like you. We fight all the time. So, why, oh, why do you feel the need to annoy the hell out of me?" She probed.

"I wouldn't call it annoying."

"Of course, you wouldn't. To you, this is probably some weird form of bonding."

"Even the remote idea of _bonding_ with you, Klutzilla, makes me want to vomit."

"The wit," Casey quipped, smirking darkly. The hallway was cleared and now it was only Derek and Casey; argument already started and no where near ending any time soon. "Leave me alone, Derek," she said as she turned back around to gather her things.

"You know, you really shouldn't be mean to the person who's driving you home. You never know what might happen." He smirked, digging into his pants pocket for the keys to the Prince only to find them not there. Casey looked up at him, grinning evilly and jingling the keys in his face.

"It's not your day to drive," Derek accused.

"I know but last Saturday night when it was _my_ night and you wanted to take out Sadie McKinley and I let you, you said that any day this week could be mine. And I pick today." Casey explained, still smirking.

"That's so completely unfair," he groaned.

"No, it's not," she argued, "I want to drive today so shut up and let me. You agreed."

"Yeah! But I thought you would forget!"

"I never forget anything!"

"Always a control freak," he snarked.

"Always a selfish prick," she countered.

They glared at each other for a moment longer before Derek just groaned again and Casey laughed cheerfully.

* * *

"You drive like an old lady!"

"At least I drive better than you! You're a maniac on the road!"

"Oh, well, I-"

"What are you two fighting about now?" George asked, interrupting the sudden loud disruption in the Venturi-McDonald household that was caused by the two teens.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I'm an annoying, selfish, stupid playboy jock who drives like a maniac," Derek said to his dad, "But this is coming from the clumsy perfectionist keener who drives like Aunt Madge on a tranquilizer!"

"I do not! I just abide by the rules of the road!" Casey defended herself. "And did you know, George, that Derek put a scary mask in my locker today so that it popped out at me when I opened it!"

"Derek," George said warningly.

"What? It was all in the spirit of Halloween," he shrugged it off to his dad.

"Spirit or no spirit, you can't just go into someone's locker – especially your stepsister's – and try to scare them." George told his son and Casey gave Derek a look that said 'I won.'

"Whatever, yeah, yeah, I get it. No more scaring Space Case." Derek rolled his eyes as he spoke but gave his dad a forced smile. George and Casey shared a look, both frustrated with him. "Come on, it's Halloween."

"On Friday," said Casey, "Today is Monday. There are three full days before the actual day."

"All the more fun," he smirked.

"As I told you before, leave me alone," she reminded him.

"Gladly."

"Great."

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

And with that Casey turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Why are you so hyped up on Halloween this year?" George asked him as they both sat down on the couch. Derek didn't answer for a couple seconds as he flipped through the channels.

"Because I have a plan," he said.

"A plan?"

"A very big plan."

"What kind of a plan?"

"A secret plan," he gave his dad a pointed look.

"Does it involve Casey at all?" George pressed. Derek said nothing, eyes fixated on the TV screen. "Derek?" Still nothing. "Derek, answer me."

"Huh?" He said in a dazed voice as he turned.

"Does your secret Halloween plan involve Casey?" George asked again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dad." Derek only smirked slightly.

"You know what? I don't even want to know anymore, Derek. You go ahead and do whatever it is you're going to do because it doesn't even matter what I say." George told his eldest in an exasperated tone.

"Reverse psychology doesn't work on me," he reminded him, eyes back on the screen.

George smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't get smart with me," he told him.

"I would never," Derek replied sarcastically as he rubbed the wounded part of his head.

George then repeated the same action a few moments later.


	2. to this here pretender

**Author's Note:** This chapter is really more like a filler. It's short and not much happens but I swear the next one will be better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! More would be greatly appreciated though, I do love getting feedback. So if you read and like or read and don't like please do not hesitate to review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

* * *

It appeared as though Halloween was a never ending event all week for Casey. All her school assignments had to do with the holiday. The history, the mythology, the traditions, the mystery and all this other bullshit that never had anything to do with school before. The week seemed to be going by _very slowly_ to Casey.

Tuesday, Emily continued to try to sell her on scary movie after scary movie. But every time Casey started to protest, she quickly switched gears to the latest gossip she heard. Casey wholeheartedly appreciated it.

Wednesday, Derek and Ralph jumped out at her randomly throughout the day. At one point, Sam forced her into a conversation as a set up so they could have the perfect angle to scare her.

"Sorry, Casey," Sam apologized once she got her heart rate back down. Ralph gave her a pitiful look but still laughed uncontrollably. Derek just went on his own way again after he got the reaction he wanted out of her. The only thing Casey could do for the rest of the day was scowl and constantly look over her shoulder.

Since Wednesday was such a big deal, Casey figured Thursday would be the same as well. But instead it was like everything was back to normal, even more so. Derek was giving her the cold shoulder; at breakfast, when they were on their way to school, every class they had together. It was a little unsettling because when Derek had usually done something particularly offensive to Casey, she would completely ignore him just as he was doing to her now. She _was_ the Ice Queen, not him.

As per usual, she was aggravated by his attitude so she confronted him by his locker once his minions had disbarred. "Hey, doofus, what's your problem today?" She asked.

He turned to her with a bored expression, "What are you talking about, Crazy Casey?"

"You. Mr. Cold Shoulder," she said, getting annoyed.

"Just because you ask me what's up doesn't mean I have to answer you," his smirk widened more with each word.

"Der-ek!"

"Ca-sey!" He mocked her and she glared. "Ever hear of the calm before the storm?" Casey nodded slowly. "Just take a deep breath and think about that." He shut his locker and shoved her shoulder as he walked away.

Her mouth formed an 'o.'


	3. for once in your life

**Author's Note:** This is the part where I think the story gets going. Also, I've been getting a lot of Story Alerts for this story but rarely any reviews and I don't want to be one of those authors who doesn't update just because they don't get any reviews. But I would just like some feedback because I'm a very insecure writer and reviews (positive or negative) encourage me to write me more. I'm done rambling now, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

That night, while Casey was reviewing notes for an upcoming quiz in bedroom before dinner, her mind slowly drifted to what Derek had said earlier. _The calm before the storm? What the hell did that mean?_

Suddenly, almost as if he knew she was thinking of him (but not really, _of him_), Derek busted into her room with a crazed expression on his face. His eyes scanned everything in the room but Casey; he was clearly looking for something that was great importance to him. But the what exactly was something Casey wanted to know.

"Um, excuse me?" She inquired, getting up from her desk to stand in front of Derek.

"What am I doing here?" He muttered to himself.

"According to the Bible, to balance out the 'good'." Casey replied, sarcasm coating her words. She used air quotes when she said the word good which made him scoff. "You might want to get a more retentive memory when you go charging into other people's rooms randomly so you'll remember why you came in the first place." She told him saucily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll be sure to do that," he said dully, leaning over her shoulder to grab the Elmer's glue off her desk before turning to leave. "Thanks," he mumbled, slamming the door shut.

* * *

After dinner, when Casey and Nora were washing the dishes, Marti strolled right in like she was on a mission. She was dressed head to toe in purple pajamas and stared determinedly at her eldest stepsister.

"Casey?" She said.

"Yes, Marti?" Casey turned to the seven year old.

"Are you going to the Halloween dance tomorrow night?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"How do you-? Nevermind, no, I don't think so, Marti. But I can take you trick-or-treating if you like," she smiled.

"No! You have to go to the dance!" Marti stomped her foot and that snapped both Casey and Nora to attention.

"Marti," Nora chastised.

"But Casey has to go!" Marti demanded.

"Why?" Casey herself asked, feeling completely lost.

"Because it's Halloween!"

"But don't you want me to go trick-or-treating with you?" She couldn't help but feel a little rejected and by a seven year old little girl, no less.

"No, I want you to go to the dance."

"Oh, Marti…"

"It's final. You're going." She stomped her foot again.

"But, Marti-"

"Final!" The seven year old declared and stomped out of the kitchen leaving Nora and Casey dumbfounded.

* * *

When Marti made it upstairs, she was greeted by her big brother. "Smarti," he said.

"Smerek," she smiled.

"What'd she'd say?" He asked anxiously.

"No to the dance but she wants to take me trick-or-treating," she explained, smiling at the end of the statement.

"So what else?" Derek urged on.

"I threw a temper tantrum and I think I did good."

"Great, Smarti," he grinned, "So you think Casey will go?"

"Maybe…" Marti said innocently.

"Maybe?" He smirked, "Maybe?" He pulled his little sister to him and started rapidly tickling her.

"Yes!" She squealed, "She'll go!" Derek still continued to tickle her sides. "Smerek!"

* * *

Lying in her bed, Casey contemplated the Halloween dance. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe whatever Derek had planned wasn't completely evil. But, then again, it _was_ Derek. She groaned inwardly and pressed her face into the pillow. Thinking of Derek always caused her great stress and thinking of him before bed surely wasn't good for her health. And if Casey didn't go, Marti would probably throw another temper tantrum for whatever reason.

Then it dawned on her. Marti's tantrum and 'the calm before the storm.'

_What did Derek have planned?!_


	4. don't dare consider a cold hungry shiver

**Author's Note:** Only one more chapter to go! Thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It meant a lot to me. Now enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

Friday morning was almost exactly like Thursday morning. Derek was still seemingly giving her the cold shoulder. Breakfast was quiet and cordial with Casey eying Derek suspiciously. He caught on though and flashed his trademark smirk.

"You know, it's impolite to stare, Casey," he said, putting the cereal box in the cabinet.

"And what would you know about being polite?" She countered pointedly, quirking an eyebrow. She was still suspicious of him and would not give into him.

George and Nora watched the two of them cautiously. Both of their eldest had been particularly off this week. George knew it had to do with the holiday and Derek's scheming. "Derek," his father said, gritting his teeth.

"Hey! I'm not even doing anything!" He defended himself, offended that even his own father was suspicious of him.

"You don't have to do anything," Casey added.

"Casey," Nora said warningly.

"Mom," she huffed, "If he's not doing something, he's just waiting to do something. And it will be catastrophic and chaotic and-"

"Casey!" Nora yelled, making her daughter jump.

"Thank you, Nora," Derek said, smirk back in place.

"Derek," George said again and Derek threw his hands up in the air.

"Thank you, George," Casey said to her stepfather then turned to Derek and said, "I think I know what you're up to."

"You can only imagine," he replied.

George and Nora rolled their eyes and gave their attention to their other children.

"I'm so glad we're the middle children," Edwin commented and Lizzie nodded in agreement as they watched Casey and Derek glare at each other for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

The Halloween dance was a costume only event so right there was another reason Casey did not want to be there. She didn't have a costume and didn't feel like getting one at the last minute because all the good ones would most likely be gone. Plus, most of the male students would be dressed as creatures of the night and mass murders. And that did not sound like fun to Casey.

Emily was going dateless and dressing up as one of the Pussycats that backed up Josie. She even had cute cat ears that looked amazing with her make-up. Still, Casey would not budge on the idea of going to the dance.

"Please, Casey, please," Emily begged for what felt like the hundredth time, "You can be Josie and we bribe someone else into being the other Pussycat."

Casey chuckled, "No thanks, Em. I'm all set staying home and possible taking Marti trick-or-treating." She made a face. "You know, if she doesn't throw another tantrum."

Her best friend sighed, finally giving up. "Fine, Casey. But you'll be missing out on a lot of fun."

"Oh, I'm sure," she said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Derek had continued to avoid Casey at all costs again today. But she didn't mind, if that was how he was going to play then so be it. She was still not going to the dance. He was going to have to deal with that.

Near the end of the day, with only one class remaining, Casey was at her locker and Derek was slowly making his way towards her, half dreading it, half anticipating it. He leaned against the locker next to hers and waited for her to shut it so he could scare her and annoy her at the same time. The sound of the locker slamming against the metal seemed extra loud – practically earth-shattering – to Derek and he winced briefly. Casey gave her most deadly glare and her stepbrother just sneered.

"What do you want?" She virtually spat at him, "I was actually enjoying my day without you talking to me."

"Why are you always so melodramatic?" He wanted to know.

"Oh, big word," she snarked.

"So… are you taking Marti trick-or-treating tonight or what?"

"Well, I thought I was but by the way she was acted last night, I don't know… why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"So you'll probably go to the dance then. I need to know when to make my entrance, you know, away from you."

"But if we both were going to the dance then wouldn't we be driving there together?"

He chuckled, "Uh, no."

"Derek!" It wasn't as distinct or as loud as her normal 'Derek' yelp. It was more urgent and blunt which seemed so unlike Casey. To Derek, anyway.

"But if you're not going…?"

She gritted her teeth and gripped her books tighter against her chest. "No, I'm not."

"Well, then, I guess, it doesn't matter, Case," he smirked.

"I hate you," she declared.

"That's fine," he shrugged.

"We're finally on the same page."

"It's exciting."

"Bye now, Derek," Casey said and starting walking down the hall to her last class. Try as he might, Derek couldn't stop himself from staring after her, feeling rather lustful and unsettled. He caught himself quick though and shook his head, trying to get the sense back into it. He would need it for later.


	5. cause i'm your fire tonight

**Author's Note:** Last chapter! This was fun for me to write and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Thanks for all the reviews and Story Alerts and Story Favorites. Chapter titles came from the song You Don't Have to Like Me to Love Me (Tonight) by The Damnwells.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. I rent.

* * *

When Casey got home that day, her mother was already there and acting a little oddly. Nora nearly jumped up when Casey came through the front door. "Hey Mom, what's up?" She said, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger. She put her book bag on the couch. Slowly, she noticed that her mother was watching her excitedly though a little cautiously.

"I have a little surprise for you," Nora said delicately with a bright smile. Casey tried not to grimace, "And I know you don't like surprises but I think you might really enjoy this."

Casey sighed and smiled at her mother, "Okay, let's see it."

"I thought that would be more of a struggle," Nora admitted.

As she sat on the couch, Casey just shrugged, "What can I say? I'm in a good mood."

"Okay, so I know you're still privy towards the Halloween dance tonight but I was thinking that if you had a wonderful costume you might change your mind." Nora spoke quickly and Casey only smiled along with the words. "So…" Nora went to grab something from behind one of the living chairs, "Here you go!"

It was a dress; a beautiful green-blue dress with a sort shimmery take on it. It almost looked like it was sparkling even though it was clearly made out of velvet but it didn't look like the itchy kind. It was made to be like a medieval gown with a v-neck cut with embroided white and silver lace stitching around it. The sleeves were long and at the ends there was more embroided white and silver lace stitching. Casey was absolutely taken aback. The dress was so nice but she could never wear it to a school dance, let alone the Halloween one.

"Oh, Mom," she sighed and fingered the dress.

"You hate it?" Nora asked nervously, reluctantly smiling at her daughter.

"No! I love it, Mom, really," she flashed her a smile.

"So… you're going to the dance then?" Nora probed.

"I don't know anymore. I mean, what could I go as?" Casey held up the dress against her body and twirled. She felt like a little girl again, pretending she was Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_ and asking the neighborhood boys to be her Prince Eric. Then the memory of getting rejected and made fun of made its presence in her mind again. She shook her head and kept twirling the dress.

Nora mulled over her thoughts for a minute then gave the dress an important look. "How about Guinevere? You know, King Arthur's queen consort." Something in Casey's eyes flashed. "See? I know you like it already."

"Yeah, but… what about Derek?" Casey couldn't believe said that out loud.

"What about Derek?" Nora rolled her eyes, "I mean, yeah, he's my stepson and I care about him and all but you have the right to have a good time at this dance. Dress fabulously, have fun and show off. Derek can shove it for once."

"Mom!" Casey laughed along with her.

"I can scrounge around for some accessories while you go get ready," Nora told her.

"Okay, good," Casey nodded, "I'll call Emily and she can get ready over here too. Maybe she'll have some more ideas."

"Oh, Casey, you're going to have such a great time," Nora gushed.

"You're trying to live vicariously through me right now, aren't you?"

"A little. Sorry," Nora said then rushed off to find thing that might work with Casey's costume.

* * *

After much deliberation between Nora, Emily and Casey, she was able to make her Guinevere outfit perfect. She felt great and looked even better. The dress fit her body like a glove and the accessories that her mom had picked out matched so well it was as if her mom had specifically made the dress just so she could use this jewelry. Nora let her borrow this emerald stone earring and necklace set. Casey curled her hair at the ends and let it fall around her face. She chose green-blue flats for her footwear. She didn't want to be falling over the place. The whole ensemble came together flawlessly. Casey felt like a princess.

Emily was adding the final touches to her own costume, placing the purple leopard print cat ears delicately on her head. She was wearing a distress black and white fitted t-shirt and a purple mini-skirt with black fishnet tights. She had glitter on her arms and a little on her face, all purple to match her cat ears and eye shadow. She added the cat tail to her mini-skirt and she was ready to go.

"You two look amazing," Nora gushed again. She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Mom, it's not the prom," Casey shook her head, "Don't cry."

Nora took a deep breath, "It's okay. I'm okay."

Casey and Emily chuckled just as Marti marched into Casey's room in her witch costume. "Oh, so you're not taking me trick-or-treating?" She asked, face falling.

"I'm sorry, Marti," Casey said.

"You're going to the dance," Marti stated.

"Yeah," Casey nodded.

"Good." Marti then spotted something, "Glitter!" She ran over to where Emily had left the glitter on Casey's desk and added some to her face.

"Marti, why don't you go find Edwin and Lizzie and if they want to take you?" Nora suggested and the seven-year-old excitedly nodded and ran out of her stepsister's room. Nora turned back to Emily and Casey, "Okay, girls, ready?"

"Sure am," Casey grinned.

"Let's do it," Emily said, walking out of her best friend's room with Nora following while Casey came up behind them both as she had to hold up her dress so she wouldn't step on it and trip. Her mom and Emily were already downstairs when Casey came on her way. Edwin and Lizzie were standing by the front door with Marti, getting ready to leave as well. Edwin was in his Edweirdo costume and Lizzie was just carrying a mask to put on later.

"Did Derek already leave?" Casey asked, not understanding why she needed to know.

"Yeah," Edwin answered her as he and Lizzie waved goodbye, taking Marti out with them.

Casey got a sinking feeling in her stomach that made her a little nausea and lightheaded. The rejection and nervousness bubbled inside her and made her want to burst. She slowly staggered down the rest of the stairs.

"Come on. Who cares about Derek? My mom said I could use her car anyway," Emily urged.

Casey nodded and left with her best friend to the ridiculous dance. She would have a good time. Not even Derek could ruin that.

* * *

Once at school, Casey and Emily anxiously entered the building. The decorations had definitely improved since Monday. It almost looked professionally done but Casey still got the chills especially when she saw the scary masks that were placed on some of the classroom doors.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Emily informed her, "I'll meet you in there." She scurried off to the nearest girls' room, leaving Casey all alone in the hall.

She took a deep breath and turned the corner on the way to the gymnasium where the dance was being held. There were no lights on and Casey could see some fog coming up. As well as being confused, she was starting to feel frightened and lightheaded again. She slowly took a few steps forward but stopped when she heard a loud bang from behind her. She screamed and held her hand over her heart; it was beating like a hammer. She heard another then another and another.

She ran off in a hurry through the hallways, holding up her dress and looking over her shoulder every couple seconds. She felt like all those other girls in horror movies who ended up being chased by the serial killer or scary creature. The fog was completely disorientating her and the bangs kept getting closer. She thought she was near the gym but feared she was lost.

Turning another corner, Casey saw the double-doors of the gym and let out a breath. She raced towards it, ready to be free from the freak that decided to chase her. She threw herself into the doors and then felt a rush of ice cold water drench her from head to toe. She blinked and suddenly saw every single person that went to their school staring at her. Then the laughter started and it didn't seem like it would ever end.

One particular laugh stuck out to Casey though. She turned around and there was Derek holding a baseball bat and laughing hysterically. He walked past her and high-fived some of his so-called posse. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and the only person she could see was Derek. She felt completely akin to Carrie at the moment.

"Scare ya, Case?" Derek asked, laughter still in his voice.

Casey took several painfully slow steps toward her stepbrother and with shaking hands (she wished she could keep her cool) and shoved him. Hard. He nearly fell backward. "Hey!" He screeched, mostly out of surprise.

"How dare you?!" Casey shouted, "Yo-You… You… You prick!"

"Hey! No profanity!" Derek scolded, making a tsk-tsk noise and shook his head.

"I could kill you right now!"

"I dare ya!"

Casey made a screechy noise. She felt her face burn and tears blur her vision. She blinked them back dutifully and she swore she saw something shift in Derek's face but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

She was able enough to find her voice again, "Go to hell, Derek."

Whatever emotion he had showed before, disappeared completely and he just smirked. "So, I guess, I'll meet you there."

Casey couldn't contain herself after that. Anger and embarrassment and sadness took over the rational part of her brain. She slipped off her left shoe and swiftly threw it at Derek's head. It hit him square in the face.

"Ow!" He yelped, "That was my face!"

"And that was my shoe," she said and took off to the other side of the gym, leaving Derek clutching his cheek and holding her shoe.

* * *

Emily returned not long after and Casey told her everything that had went down between her and Derek. Her best friend helped Casey get her composure back. Other girls came up to them to ask if she was okay and whatnot. But she was still really frazzled by everything.

But what she didn't know or didn't realize that Derek was watching her from across the gym, still holding onto her shoe. His arms were crossed over his chest and his mind was a mess. He was knocked out of his reverie by his best friend smacking him in the arm.

"Jeez! Is Halloween also the day that everyone assaults Derek?" He said, turning to Sam.

"Could be," he smirked.

"Very funny," Derek rolled his eyes.

"I can't get over what you did. I knew you were going to do something and I knew it would be a big deal but I still can't get over it," Sam shook his head, "And how you taunted her right after? Pretty low, man."

"I so don't need your judgment right now!" Derek exclaimed as Sam followed his line of vision to Casey and rolled his eyes.

"You are unbelievable," he told him.

"Glad you think so," Derek never turned back to Sam. "I should not go over there or anything, right? You know, just stay here, stand still, look cool. Just be my awesome self," He drawled on while scooping out the rest of the room, "Or would that be a bad idea?"

"It's actually a somewhat good idea but what is a bad idea is you staying right here and pretending you don't care. Because you do care. A lot." Sam told him honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Derek glared.

"I've been waiting since the third grade for you to like someone this much, Derek."

"That made my heart melt a little bit, Sam." He replied wryly.

"Shut up. You know I'm right."

"You shut up. I'm right because Derek is always right."

"Well, Derek is being an idiot."

"Hey! Don't insult Derek!"

The two best friends stared at each other for about a minute.

"Why are we still talking in third person?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Derek answered.

Another minute passed.

"Casey might be long gone by now, you know," Sam commented, looking around the room and true enough Casey was exiting the gym.

"You are correct, my friend."

"That I am," Sam paused, "You going?"

"I'm already gone, Sammy," Derek said, running off and out of the gym after his stepsister. Sam chuckled at how ridiculous his friends could be.

* * *

Casey hid herself away in the girls' bathroom using the excuse that she needed air and to clean herself up. She splashed some water on her face then stared at herself in the mirror. She swore she was some wrinkles start to appear on her forehead. _Great_, she thought.

Tired of looking at and feeling sorry for herself, Casey pressed the button to turn on the hand-dryer and did her best to dry her dress all while cursing Derek in her head. She was so angry with him and wished more than anything that she could just sever all ties with him but it was impossible because they lived in the same damn house. The only thing that was keeping her from going completely insane was the fact that she would be going to university far, far away from him.

Her dress was almost dry when unexpectedly Derek barged his way into the bathroom. Casey yelled and once she saw that it was Derek she ran into one of the stalls. She could hear him groan and she could just imagine the roll of his eyes and the shake of his head.

"Casey," he said, annoyed. He moved and stood right in front of the stall door.

"What? Go away," she spat at him, standing in the middle of the small stall.

"No, make me," he was getting angry now.

"I will!"

"Okay, then, let's see it!"

After a pause, "Go away!"

"Nobody likes empty threats, Case, they only disappoint." He couldn't help but be sarcastic at this point.

She made an aggravated growl then told him, "I'll cry."

"I don't care," and he really didn't, "I have your shoe." It couldn't hurt to use that as bait, to get on her good side. He threw it over the top of the stall and heard a loud thump.

"De-rek! That hit me in the head!" She rubbed her as it throbbed and put her shoe back on after some of the pain had subsided.

"Sorry?" He said, trying to hold in his laughter when suddenly the stall door flung open and there was a red-faced Casey McDonald standing in front of him.

"It's not funny!" She practically screamed.

"Kind of like you?" He asked, genuinely curious but smirking still.

"Derek!" She didn't break his name in two and that fact saddened him.

"What?" He inquired with a soft voice.

She stared at him long and hard, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm awesome," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"No. You're asinine."

He opened his mouth then closed again.

"Humor me, Derek," exasperation colored her features.

"I always humor you, Case. In fact, it can be said that I always laugh at you."

If Casey was a cartoon character there would be steam coming out of her ears. She let out a deep breath and with eyes like knives, turned to leave the bathroom. That was until Derek grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

She was pressed against her stepbrother quite snuggly with her face lined up perfectly with his neck. She gritted her teeth, "What are you doing?" Her eyes were like saucers.

"Getting what I want," Derek flashed her a genuine and brilliant smile, "Because I always do." And with what he thought was the last word; he leaned down so only his lips were inches away from Casey's when she chose to speak again.

"Wait, was this your plan all along?" She had to ask. She had to know. With eyes locked, she tried to take a step back but Derek's grip was too tight, too strong.

"Like I'll tell you," he scoffed.

"De-rek!"

His smiled widened, "Maybe."

"And what makes you think I want this too?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Because I know you, whether you believe that or not, and you're easier to read than the back of a cereal box."

She blinked, "Then why… do all _this_?" She made a hand gesture between them.

"Because, for someone so smart and so conscientious of others, you never pay attention to me," Casey opened her mouth to respond, "Not the way I want you to. You only see what you want to see sometimes, especially if there's something you don't want to see."

"When did you become so insightful?"

"Nora made me watch an episode of Oprah."

Casey laughed and her lips moved closer to Derek's and he took that as the perfect cue. He kissed her, not too hard but not too soft, with the most wonderful pressure. She kissed him back too. That gave him hope. So he pulled at her, needing to get her impossibly closer and loving every second of it.

But Casey pulled back to breathe and reluctantly smiled at him, "Now I get it."

"What?" His hands were holding her to him by the waist.

"Why all those other girls chase after you, I mean, there's not a lot of other stuff t-" Derek cut her off with his lips like he always imagined of doing ever since they first met.

They stayed infused like that for a while. Tasting and testing each other. Both feeling all brand new and finally together on something for once. Casey did smack him in the head though and that pulled them away from one another.

"So, you're into pain with pleasure," Derek said, "I can dig that."

Casey just smacked him again," You still scared me, jackass."

"I'm not apologizing. Your face was priceless."

"And you did venture all the way into the girls' bathroom."

"See? Now you understand that I always win."

Once he said that, Casey leaned in and kissed him sweetly then bit his bottom lip. "Maybe," she whispered, voice dangerously low and husky and so unlike the Casey McDonald Derek knew on a daily basis. He smiled genuinely again and grabbed her hand, dragging them both out of the bathroom and out of their school. They passed Ralph and Amanda dressed up as mustard and ketchup on their way out.

Alone time was needed. Immediately. All that passion and tension that ignited their fights and debates was suffocating and now that they were kissing, all sorts of other passions were built up and needing to be released.

Casey held onto Derek's hand and followed his lead happily. She was surprisingly okay with how Halloween had turned out this year. Sure, it was exhausting and thrilling and unexpected but she was all about a challenge. And she could probably make it through some of those scary movies now. Granted, Derek was there to keep her company and, you know, _distract_ her.

Fin.


End file.
